Así Comenzó Todo
by chocolatefrapp
Summary: ONESHOT! -Kevin Jonas, el mayor de los Jonas Brothers y su novia Danielle Deleasa se casan.. pero, ¿cómo empezó todo? aquí mi versión...


**Hola a todos! Este mini fic ha sido el resultado de la noticia del año: KEVIN JONAS SE CASA CON SU NOVIA, DANIELLE DELEASA!**

**Al principio entré en shock, pero al leer hoy todos los detalles de cómo se conocieron y cómo él le pidió matrimonio, he de decir que AMO esta pareja! Las fans han perdido ya a uno de sus posibles prometidos (Kev es mi segundo favorito!) pero siempre nos quedarán los fics (:**

ATENCIÓN! LA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN HECHOS REALES, ELLOS SE CONOCIERON ASÍ, PERO YO ME HE TOMADO LA LIBERTAD DE ENFOCARLO A MI MANERA (OBVIAMENTE, NO ESTUVE ALLÍ!) Espero que os guste!

**

* * *

**

**-ASÍ COMENZÓ TODO-**

Kevin Jonas se despertó esa mañana cuando una brisa marítima entró por la ventana, que se había quedado abierta durante la noche. Aún medio adormilado, entrecerró los ojos mientras dirigía su mirada al exterior: los rayos de sol se colaban, iluminando la habitación del hotel en la que se alojaba, una estancia amplia, de color verde claro. A Kevin le parecía que se encontraba en una especie de "retiro espiritual", ya que allí, nada malo le podía pasar. Y, por una vez, no estaba de viaje por trabajo, sino que toda la familia había decidido tomarse un respiro y pasar unos días en Las Bahamas, el mejor sitio del mundo según Joe. A pesar de eso, al mediano no le había hecho demasiada gracia dejar Los Ángeles… Kevin sospechaba que lo que en realidad le había molestado era dejar a esa chica con la que estaba empezando a llevarse tan bien. Joseph era el ligón, el que podía conquistar a cualquier chica. En cambio a Nick lo cazaban ellas; al pequeño le bastaba ver unos ojos bonitos para enamorarse perdidamente.

Eso fue en lo que Kevin pensaba cuando se despertó: sus hermanos. Porque para él no había nada más importante que la familia y estaba agradecido de tener a la suya.

A pesar de todo, se le hizo raro que no fuera Big Rob o su madre el que lo hubiera despertado con un zarandeo, o que ya fuera de día. Normalmente se despertaban cuando aún el cielo estaba oscuro. Su primer instinto fue coger su Black Berry para ponerse al día con su agenda, y ver si ella le había dejado algún mensaje. Pero, de pronto, la realidad le asaltó: Zoe no volvería a llamarle. Ellos habían roto, ya para siempre. Por mucho que lo intentó, no pudo evitar acordarse de las lágrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas cuando establecieron que lo mejor era separarse.

Tres golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su mundo, por lo que se apresuró a abrir, pensando que sería alguno de sus hermanos… aunque, pensándolo bien… Kev miró la hora: las 10 de la mañana. Era imposible que estuvieran despiertos, ya que a ellos les gustaba dormir hasta medio día cuando no tenían nada que hacer.

-Buenos días -abrió la puerta aún en pijama. Se encontró con su madre, Denisse, ya vestida y con Frankie de la mano.

-Kevin, ¿qué tal has dormido? -preguntó ella, dándole un beso -no sabía si estarías despierto…

-Sí, hace un rato que he abierto los ojos -dijo en medio de un bostezo.

-Vale, pues sólo quería avisarte de que tu padre, Frankie y yo vamos a bajar a la playa. Hemos quedado con unos amigos… ¿nos veremos luego?

-Sí, supongo que sí -contestó Kevin distraído. Debía darse una ducha ya.

Tras despedirse con otro beso, cerró la puerta y corrió a encender el reproductor de música, mientras que revolvía el armario decidiendo qué pantalones le apetecía ponerse hoy. Sin embargo, algo se lo impidió: otro golpeteo en la puerta, esta vez más insistente.

-Mamá, me ha quedado claro, luego nos vem… ¡vaya, eres tú Joe! -dijo. No se esperaba que el mediano estuviera despierto -¿Qué haces en pie a estas horas?

Joe entró en la habitación ignorando a su hermano mayor.

-¿De verdad piensas que me quedaría en la cama estando en Las Bahamas? -preguntó como si fuera obvio -este es mi sitio favorito en la tierra… pero, ¿sabes porqué, mi querido hermano?

-Sí, por la playa-dijo el mayor, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Joe negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, en parte por la playa, pero te olvidas de lo fundamental: ¡porque hay chicas en bikini por todas partes!

Kevin tuvo que reírse. Joe ignoró las burlas de su hermano y se fue directamente a la ventana.

-En serio, ¿porqué siempre te quedas con la habitación que tiene mejores vistas? ¡Desde aquí puedes curiosear toda la playa!

-¿En serio? -preguntó el mayor acercándose al alféizar -no lo había notado.

Ambos se quedaron un rato mirando a la gente bañándose, tomando el sol o simplemente paseando.

-Parece ser que ese se ha quemado la calva -dijo Joe indicando a una especie de huevo frito andante. Era cierto, la cabeza le brillaba roja como un tomate. Los dos se rieron con tanta fuerza que tuvieron que apartarse de la ventana para evitar que el ruido alertara a la gente de que habían dos mirones.

Cuando se recuperaron, volvieron a asomarse.

-¿Ese es Nick? -preguntó asombrado Kevin. ¿Es que ese día el mundo se había vuelto al revés? -¿Qué hace despierto?

-Creo que anoche no pudo dormir… o más bien, no quiso dormir -contestó Joe -creo que tuvo llamada de Miley.

Nick solía hablar con Miley todas las noches, pero cuando tenían cosas que hacer procuraba dormir. Sin embargo, ahora que estaba libre, se había permitido el lujo de no hacerlo en toda la noche.

-Pero, no se le ve cansado, ¿verdad? -dijo Kevin. El pequeño estaba jugando a tenis en la arena con Maya, mientras se reía.

-No, de hecho no lo está -contestó Joe -esta mañana lo he visto muy alegre.. Más que de costumbre.

-Bueno, me parece bien por él que no tiene que hacer nada hoy, pero Miley seguro que estará de un humor de perros… ella tenía trabajo, ¿no?

-Quien sabe -dijo Joseph -en realidad me da igual.

Distraído, volvió a buscar entre la gente que tomaba el sol. A Joe no le caía bien Miley, y por mucho que intentara ocultarlo no lo conseguía. Sin embargo, Kevin había decidido no meterse en la vida de Nick. Era su hermano el que estaba con ella, no él.

Kevin Jonas se había levantado esa mañana con el presentimiento de que iba a ser un día bueno, y casi estuvo seguro de ello cuando una persona le llamó la atención. Ella era la chica más perfecta que había visto nunca, con su pelo rizado oscuro suelto, adornado por una flor blanca. Caminaba descalza por la orilla de la playa, sola, con un vestido vaporoso blanco, que sujetaba para evitar que las olas lo mojaran. Tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte pero estaba sonriente, feliz, se le notaba en calma. Kevin no podía dejar de mirarla, era magnética y atrayente. De repente, apareció Denisse, su madre, con su padre y Frankie, pero iban acompañados de otra pareja más, que Kevin supuso serían los amigos con los que habían quedado. A pesar de que aún estaba en el hotel, podía oír perfectamente la conversación que estaban teniendo allá abajo sus padres.

-¡Danielle! -gritó Denisse. La chica de la flor en el pelo se giró a mirarla -¿no vienes a comer algo?

-Sí claro -contestó ella sonriente -sólo necesito estar un poco más a la deriva, pero enseguida voy.

Danielle. Ella se llamaba Danielle. Y su madre la conocía. Kevin repitió en voz baja ese nombre: Danielle. Lo dijo suavemente, como acariciando cada letra con sus labios.

En ese momento supo que ella sería, algún día, su mujer.

* * *

**y bien? qué os ha parecido?**

**NOTA 1 - Soy una NO-Fan de "Niley" pero me parecía necesario ponerlo porque, de esto hace 2 años, y en ese tiempo Nick y Miley sí estaban juntos. De hecho, sí se pasaban la noche hablando por teléfono (contado por Miley en su libro Miles To Go).**

**NOTA 2 - Para todos aquellos que no sepáis quién es Maya, es la "hermana" adoptiva de los Jonas. Vive con ellos desde que eran pequeños.**

**NOTA 3 - En cuanto a Joe... me he tomado la libertad de hacerlo un poco anti-Miley (de hecho, siempre me ha parecido que así era). Además, he exagerado su lado seductor. U_U todas sabemos lo mucho que le gusta a Joe estar con chicas... ejem ¬¬**

**NOTA 4 - Saqué la información de cómo se conocieron de la revista People, en la que además cuentan otras cosas.**

**En fin, dudas, reclamaciones, gritos, escupitajos, patadas, palmaditas en el hombro, etc. en un review PLEASE! (: me encantaría saber vuestra opinión! **

**Saludos a todos!**

**-Vicky.**


End file.
